My Everything
by Mondlerloverxo
Summary: A mondler one shot after marriage. Richard still wants Monica but she's far too happy with Chandler.


Vanessa waves me goodbye as I shrug on my coat and hurry out into the icy winds of New York, I stuff my hands into the pockets and weave my way down the crowded paths.

I smile when I remember i get to see my husband in less than an hour, i just need to rent a movie then I can go home and see him. I've noticed recently especially through these cold tiring months that he's the only one that keeps me going all day. Thinking about him gets me through the demanding hours at work then when I do get home and I'm moody and tired, he takes care of me and relaxes me. He doesn't get annoyed or angry if I get upset or I'm too tired to do anything. Instead he tells me he loves me and hugs me till I fall asleep.

I never thought I'd meet someone as amazing as this man and it makes me so happy. Who knew I'd fall for someone like Chandler Bing?

Realising I've somehow made it into the warmth of the Movie Rental through my daze, I pick up my favourite film Scream, spotting Die Hard I pick that up too. I may not like the film and I've seen it thousands of times over the past ten years being so close to the boys, but I know Chandler likes it and I'll gladly sit and watch the movie on repeat if it means he's happy.

I hand over money to the lady at the counter who smiles which I return quickly, stuffing the films into the inside pocket of my coat I make my way across the street to my apartment building.

I shiver in the cold air of the lobby and rush up the stairs, rain had started pelting down just as I made it inside and so now I have soggy wet clothes.

I close my apartment door behind me, glad to be home, I check the time, Chandler should be home any minute.

Discarding the movies on the coffee table I hurry into my bedroom to change, peeling my soaked coat away from my body.

I open my room door and I swear I nearly hit the floor in shock as my knees tremble and I uncontrollably shake my head.

Richard is on my bed in a suit and tie, rose petals litter the floor and quilt. He stands and moves over to me, my heart starts to pound through my chest and I want to resist his touch and move away but I'm rooted to the spot not able to move.

"Monica I know you still love me like I love you. I want you for the rest of my life" Richard speaks softly with a devilish smirk on his face. My eyes flicker to the right and drawn to my bedside cabinet. There lies a smashed photo-frame which keeps safe mine and Chandlers favourite wedding photo.

We are pulling away from our first kiss and while it sounds corny and cliche, you can see the love just surrounding us. I'm looking deep into his eyes him mirroring the same amount of love and care I have for him. My arms are hooked around his neck, his arms right around my waist and we have the stupidest widest grins set on our faces.

Anger soars through my veins as I see glass littering the frame and drawers. Yes, Richard being here to get me back will hurt Chandler, but this sends me raging. The fact that he's damaged my world in one picture upsets me, if anyone puts down or says something about Chandler I will not tolerate it.

" GET OUT!" I scream, shocking myself at how much anger was sent out in the tone of my voice. He doesn't budge, I don't understand this man, does he really think he's ever going to get me back?

"Don't fight it Mon, you can leave him, he's nothing special and I know he doesn't make you happy" He speaks these words and my blood boils, I clench my fists sending my knuckles white.

"Don't you ever, EVER speak about my husband like that again, I love him more than I've ever loved anything in my life, yes even you! He's everything to me, he doesn't have to be special, but he's special to me! He makes me so unbelievably happy!" I yell my words as tears start to trickle out of the corners of my eyes, thinking of Chandler I just want him right now, I need him.

Richard doesn't say any more words, instead he rushes over to me pinning me against the wall, his lips crash against my fiercely. I hate this. I feel sick to my stomach. His kisses just aren't up to my standards anymore. Chandlers just set the bar way too high for this to ever come close.

I don't kiss him back but he never gives up, I push him away onto the bed he thinks it's going somewhere else and so he lets it happen.

"Come on then" he grins and I feel my stomach twist.

Instead of stepping closer away from the wall I turn on my heels and run out of the door, down the stairs and back outside. It's only now that I notice my entire body trembling, and I'm... missing my coat. Shit.

I can't go back inside to that, I just can't. I walk through the rain my head bowed down and slump into a bench, the freezing water seeming through my jeans and top.

I finally calm down enough to think about what happened. Richard kissed me. My heart pounds in my rib cage and I feel lightheaded. Does this mean I've basically cheated on Chandler?

And that does it. The barrier holding back my tears breaks and they pour furiously down my face. I know this isn't my fault, but I can't help the guilt inside of me. I bury my head in my hands listening to the mix of my sobs and the traffic in front of me. I feel like I've been sat there for hours just crying.

I feel a warm hand on my shoulder, I daren't look up scared of who is standing in front of me.

"Monica?"

I'd recognise that voice anywhere, no I'd recognise him anywhere. Chandler, stood in front of me a concerned look washing over him.

I can feel my head and eyes aching from the crying and I don't doubt they are all red and puffy. The next thing I know I'm pulled into his arms my head burying into his chest. I wrap my arms around him as tight as I can never wanting to let go of him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks into my dripping hair his arms around my waist protectively. I don't answer, I just hug him tighter.

He pulls away from me and my body relaxes at just the sight of him being here with me.

"R-Richard." I've only said his name, and Chandlers whole body tenses, his face from soft to almost pained. "He's upstairs" I stutter, Chandler fully let's go of me and looks at me in utter shock.

"What! What's he doing up there?" He questions.

"I couldn't wait to get home to you, so I went and rented a few movies then it started to rain so I ran upstairs and was going to change. When I opened our bedroom door there were rose petals all over the floor and he was laid there on the bed In a suit and tie. He said he loved me and I loved him. He smashed our wedding photo and so I told him to get out and that you're the only one that I want and you make me happy. He never said anything, instead he pinned me up against the wall and kissed me." I take a deep breath, tears threatening me again at the look on Chandlers face.

"But I didn't kiss him back I pushed him away. I hate his kisses, you've set too much of a standard. Anyways, I pushed him onto the bed and he took it the wrong way, so I used that opportunity and ran out here. I can't face him again."

I don't know whether I expect Chandler to just run or something but I'm shocked by his reaction. He pulls me against his body pressing a loving kiss to my lips then the top of my head. I smile into his chest, shivering against the cold.

He takes my hand and leads me back up to my apartment, the doors left open and I see Richard picking up the petals one by one mumbling to himself. I stay by the kitchen counter and Chandler lets go of my hand.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" He speaks surprisingly calmly, I think more for my benefit.

"I wanted Monica back, by the way did you know she cheated on you right over there" Richard sneers. I shake my head and clench my fists.

Chandler chuckles to himself and shakes his head too. "I don't know why you think Monica would still love you since she's married someone else... also MY wife hasn't cheated on me, Monica isn't that type of person anyway. I'd believe her a thousand percent more than you anyway! Now take your shitty petals and your 2nd hand suit and get out of my apartment!" The last sentence comes out in something like a yell for which I don't blame Chandler.

Richard only nods and walks out of the apartment taking one last look at me.

"You lost out on a lot Mrs" he laughs and wait for my reply.

"Don't think I did, he's more of a man you'll ever be, not only that, he's the best kisser, boyfriend, fiancé, husband and better yet the best sex I've ever had. So you run along because you're no longer needed anywhere around her thank You" I wave my hand in the air and Richard walks away just like that.

Chandler laughs at my words and i even smile too, it was quite funny.

"So Mrs Bing, everything okay now" I grin and nod my head, being called Mrs Bing still gives me butterflies. Chandler pulls me in and hugs me tightly again

My body has calmed down enough to recognise the freezing wet clothes that are hung on my body, I shiver and tremble and Chandler pulls away.

"Oh baby, you're freezing"

"I'm fine I'll just get changed, I feel so ill today" I walk towards my room but I'm steered off to the bathroom. Chandler helps me get off the soaked clothes and a kiss him for a little longer this time in thanks. He gets the water at the right temperature and helps my aching body into the shower. Leaving me to wash my body and hair.

I climb out 10 minutes later to find a fresh warm towel awaiting me on the rack. I leave the bathrooms and head for the bedroom, set out on the bed is one of Chandlers shirts and the photo-frame has been swapped at the side of my bed.

I can't contain my smile as I slip into Chandlers shirt, it's cosy, warm and it falls halfway above my knees. He knows me well enough now to not put out any pyjamas or sweats, I'm more comfortable sleeping in his shirts, they are soft comfy and smell just like him it's intoxicating.

I return to Chandler in the living room, my heart swooning at the sight. He's sat on the couch beside a couple of fluffy blankets, two mugs of Hot chocolate on the coffee table and The Scream in pause.

I don't say anything but slowly walk over to him, his eyes widen and go all dreamy for a second. 4 years I've been with this guy and I still do this to him, I grin and sit beside him still not speaking.

I lean in and kiss him deeply, he kisses back and I slip my tongue into his mouth, his taste all too familiar but something that I will never get bored of . We pull away to breathe my forehead against his.

"I love you so fucking much" i breathe, before he can respond I crash my lips to his again.

I don't think I'll ever get over kissing this guy. It just feels amazing. I still get shivers and butterflies with him.

He pulls away and pulls me into his embrace, "I love you too baby"

He falls back on the couch and I lay beside him my head resting on his chest, he reaches down and pulls the blanket over us his arms around my waist hand resting on my hip. His steady heartbeat reassuring in my ear.

I click play and the movie starts.

About halfway through the film I wake up and realise I fell asleep.

I shift slightly and look up, Chandlers eyes are closed and his breathing is peaceful.

That's what I love about this man. No matter how exhausted or down he is, he always puts me first and makes sure I'm okay, I mean from the wet clothes I could've easily changed my clothes and that's would've been it. But he made sure I was perfectly warm and comfortable.

He's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

His eyes flutter open and he notices me staring at me, god those eyes. I see so much love in them it's unreal.

"Hey baby" I whisper my hand coming up to stroke his cheek, he kisses my hair and smiles.

"Hey, you okay?" He's still concerned and I could cry at how sweet he is.

"I'm fine, don't worry, you take good care of me, more than I deserve" I press a quick kiss to his lips and relax again. His body is still tensed, I know something's getting to him.

"What's wrong? Don't shake your head and say it's nothing, tell me now" I add, knowing exactly what he would've done otherwise.

He exhales deeply and locks eyes with me. "Do I really make you happy?"

I could laugh at the question "you make me the happiest person on earth, you're amazing, the best husband ever, the most perfect man. And I love you so much it physically hurts." Chandlers face suddenly lights up and he smiles widely.

"I love you Monica Geller" I grin goofily again but I don't care.

" I love you so much more, you know"

Chandler stands up and goes to the bathroom, when he comes back, he goes outside onto the balcony to get fresh air.

I follow him a little confused as to why he's left me inside.

I go up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder before my head covers the spot I kissed.

"Are you okay?" I ask holding him tightly.

"Just crazy in love with my hot wife who's way out of my league" he answers turning around his hands falling to my hips.

"Ohh yeah. Well your hot wife is crazy in love with her sexy husband who couldn't care less what anyone else thought" I cuddle closer and sigh in content.

No words will ever describe how much I love and care for this guy. No matter what happens I'll always love him. It took me months to get over Richard when we broke up. It'd take me a lifetime to get over Chandler, and that's why I'm never going to let him go.

No matter how much he pushes me away or freaks out on me, I'll always go back to him. He's my life. He's my everything.


End file.
